A Real Boy
by samiam13
Summary: Kon is tired with his life as a stuff animal! How far is he willing to go to get a normal life? …well a somewhat normal life


I have never done a fan fiction before! So if someone likes it I'll continue it and update every week because it was fun writing this! I wonder how it will end! =D

**Title:** A Real Boy!  
**Pairing:** Kon/?  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** Kon is tired with his life as a stuff animal! How far is he willing to go to get a normal life? …well a somewhat normal life slightly crack, Kon/?

Chapter 1

* * *

What am I?

What am I supposed to do?

I feel like I have no purpose in this world and I sometimes wonder if Rukia and Ichigo regret the day they saved me.

When Ichigo goes off into his adventures, I stay behind and do nothing other then watch people from his window.

They always look so damn happy. Sure they look upset sometimes but…I think just them living is something to be happy about.

I want a life like that.

* * *

'Man what is up with Kon today?'

My frown deepens a bit at even thinking that thought. Usually I don't give a crap at what Kon does but…

'His moping and sighing is pissing me off! And I can't even read my manga without thinking what the heck is going through his fluff brain!'

"Ichigo?"

'What in the hell? …What the heck is up with him?! He just sounded…meek?'

"What?"

I turn to see his little body resting right next to my pillow and I can tell he's actually serious so I put my manga down to talk to him.

"What am I useful for?"

* * *

I feel shameful for even asking Ichigo…but I think he'll be a little more blunt than Rukia and will tell me if I'm worth the trouble or not.

"I don't go into your body as often anymore now that Aizen and everything's over…I wasn't really made to do anything! So what can I do now?

…..I don't want to just be a stuff animal anymore! …But if I can't be anything…I don't know if I want to be here anymore."

* * *

'Well damn….what can he do?'

Ichigo scratched his head a little and picked Kon up from the back of his neck.

"Well what got you thinking like this? Because yesterday you were perfectly happy being a stuff animal when you had gotten a view of Rukia's underwear."

Kon had the nerve to blush from his memory of that moment before answering.

"Your sisters."

Ichigo growls a little from Kon's stupid response before asking.

"What does that have anything to do with you?"

'How can thinking about my sister get him suicidal?!'

Kon looks shy again and gets really quiet before saying,

"They always tell your dad their day. They are always doing something. Playing soccer or cooking a friend a birthday cake, that and they are growing, learning,…living!

….I donno if you can tell, but your sisters are really important to the people around them, and they love their friends in return."

With a determine glance Kon looked straight up into Ichigo's eyes.

"I want that! The only two people in this world that "_might_" miss me are you and Rukia. But I want to have friends! A family! ….Hell a pet would do!

….But I…can't stay like this Ichigo!"

* * *

'Great now I'm too chicken shit to see if he will laugh or not.'

I feel like dieing in a hole somewhere as the silence increases but I let a small "eep!" as Ichigo puts me down as says,

"Well…let's go to Urahara and see what he says about this"

And before I could even agree or not, Ichigo drags us to Urahara's shop.

* * *

'Well I feel like a jerk.'

'How could I have never thought about how Kon would feel about this? I always just…figured that he was ok with being a perverted stuff animal…'

But as I get a small glimpse of him…'Damn he looks depressed."

I let out a big sigh, frown, and rub my head as I think about what Urahara will say to us.

'Jeez, for all I know he'll just give us a gigai ….. Wait can he do that?!'

* * *

"Welcome to my shop!! How can I be of service today!" With a wave of his fan and a laugh he let's the shinigami and stuff animal in. Looking especially eager for some reason.

'Really this guy…'

"We need help with a little problem…."

"Oh really? And what would that little problem be?"

He asks cheerfully before motioning for them to sit and drink tea while he fans himself with his fan.

"Could you give Kon a gigai?!" Ichigo blurts out.

Kon in shock yells at Ichigo's idea.

"What the hell?! When did it go from 'asking advice' to 'a gigai'?!"

Ichigo glares and resorts,

"Don't you want to walk around and live a normal life? Well you can do that in a gigai?!"

and continued in a low voice. "….Or that's not what you want?"

Kon kept quiet after that because…that was what he wanted.

Kon sniffs a little before thinking. 'Ichigo's a good guy.'

With a loud "flap" Urahara closes his fan before answering.

"Eh that's all? I thought you wanted something impossible with the way you two were acting!! Hahaha!"

"In fact I thought Kon would've came here a long time ago!"

With a big grin he continued, "So Kon, what do you want to look like?" and walked towards the back of the shop.

* * *

The two that were left behind blink in shock and are amazed that it worked…

"Eh?! I don't know what I want to look like!!! Iiiicccchhhhiiiiggggooooooo!!"

Ichigo sweatdroped at the idiocy of the question and sighed.

'Jeez…if it's not one thing, it's another.'

So what should Kon look like? Well review and we'll see in the next chapter of "A Real Boy!"

Review please! =D


End file.
